All That Slumbers
by LizAMWriter
Summary: It is Christmas Eve for our favorite profilers…JJ is lonely and seeks out Reid's company. Unbeknownst to her, Spencer and Morgan are enjoying a quiet Christmas Eve together. Established Morgan/Reid, first time JJ/Morgan/Reid. Story has been reworked.


Title: All That Slumbers

Author: LizAMWriter

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the world of Criminal Minds, which is owned by Jeff Davis, with rights belonging to The Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios. I do not own Criminal Minds, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, or Derek Morgan. This story is a work of fiction and not intended to be part of the "official canon" of the series. The plot, such as it is, is mine. I am not making any money off of writing fanfiction, this story included. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: It is Christmas Eve for our favorite profilers…JJ is lonely and seeks out Reid's company. Unbeknownst to her, Spencer and Morgan are enjoying a quiet Christmas Eve together. Established Morgan/Reid, first time JJ/Morgan/Reid. Story has been reworked.

Notes: This one-shot has been swimming in my head for a while. I have never written a Christmas-themed fic before, so I guess we will see if I ever should again. Love and light to you all during the magical holiday season. This story is non-canon. Will, Henry, and Maeve never existed in this universe.

All That Slumbers

The first dusting of winter snow had finally created the white Christmas everyone in Virginia had been hoping for. The damp snow was silent, floating on the wind, and blanketing the streets of JJ's quiet suburban neighborhood in uneven, puffy piles.

A glass of wine sat half-finished on her living room end table. Dean Martin crooned Christmas songs at a low volume in the background. The Christmas tree was full of healthy green needles, smelling strong and piney. Candles of all shapes and sizes littered the room, shadowing the room in a softly glowing light that made early evening shadows dance on the walls.

It was Christmas Eve at Jennifer Jareau's house. It was beautiful, cold, quiet, and picturesque.

JJ was miserable.

Hotchner had given the team an emphatic boot out of the BAU at 5pm, a luxury for the profilers. No one argued the point, and JJ knew that her friends all had plans for Christmas. As for JJ, she did not relish the Christmas season, especially hated how lonely it made her feel. She stared at the garnet color of the wine, picked up the glass, watched it swirl, then watched the wine legs trail down after the liquid ceased sloshing. JJ sighed for the twentieth time since she sat down on her sinfully comfortable couch. She was so very _bored_. She had thought that setting the perfect Christmas scene for herself would get her in the mood for the winter holiday.

Frustrated, JJ smacked the "off" button on the stereo control and tossed it over her shoulder. She felt the remote control hit the couch cushion next to her. Standing up, JJ turned a nearby lamp on, then systematically went about the room blowing out the candles she had lit not two hours before. She did not want to stay in her empty house tonight: so, grabbing her coat, purse, and keys, JJ headed to the apartment of her friend and fellow profiler, Spencer Reid.

He was the only one who had not mentioned detailed plans for this evening, and it would not be the first time that she found herself on his doorstep during a rough personal time. He never even knew she was having a problem usually; just by welcoming her into his apartment and smiling that silly smile at her, he soothed the loneliness of life or the horror of a recent case. Spencer had also shown up to her house a few times, although that had stopped in the months after her role in Emily's "death" had been revealed. She could hardly blame Spencer for it, and yet, her heart still constricted when she thought that he did not trust her as he once did. From that point on, if they saw each other outside of work, it was at her request and usually at his place.

JJ thought about calling his cell as she drove across town, but then decided that a peace offering of his favorite coffee and crumb cake would be a much better idea. She took the exit and hoped the bakery had not closed up shop for the evening.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid stared out the window of his apartment. The streets were empty and quiet; Virginians apparently had decided that Christmas Eve was the one night of the year when hustle and bustle was inappropriate. He hoped anyone who even thought about committing a homicide would feel the same way; he really did not want to have to return to the bullpen tonight. Spencer had never been big on Christmas, but this year, at JJ's insistence that it would "put him in the spirit of things" – whatever that meant – he purchased a small, pre-decorated Christmas tree and sat it on top of his coffee table. He turned from the window and looked at the tree, dwarfed somewhat by the three wrapped presents next to the lighted display.

In fact, he knew the thing that was making his Christmas brighter this year was his lover, who at the present moment was whipping up his famous Egg Nog in the kitchen.

Spencer had been so conflicted at first. He joined the BAU fresh out of college, and his crush on one Jennifer Jareau was apparent to everyone. If she noticed, however, she never said anything to him. In time, he grew to love her in addition to wanting her physically. Still, after all the late night movie marathons and sleepovers, neither one of them had found the courage to make a move for the other.

His passion for fellow profiler Derek Morgan had taken him by complete surprise. It happened without ceremony, without any hint of the desires that hid beneath the veneer of friendship. Reid smiled and swallowed thickly as he remembered their first kiss.

Morgan had asked Reid to help him with a structural engineering issue on one of his houses. The house did not have air conditioning and it was boiling hot in the Virginia home. Within hours of his arrival, both men had removed their shirts in an ineffectual attempt to cool off. Reid caught himself staring at the other man several times as they worked in close proximity to solve the structural issues with a floor joist. After 45 minutes without a break, the men thirstily gulped sports drinks Derek had provided from a cooler. After finishing his, Derek reached for a couple of ice cubes at the bottom of the cooler and ran the icy squares across the back of his neck, then around his shoulders, and finally to the front of his chest. As his hand caressed down the center of his torso, Reid gasped audibly. Derek's nipples tightened in response, and he stepped toward the young doctor cautiously. When Reid did not move, he ran what was left of the ice cube down the side of Reid's neck. Reid's eyes widened and he too took a step closer.

"See something you like, pretty boy?" Derek's voice wavered slightly and roughened. By the time their lips actually touched, Reid's hands were shaking as he tried to figure out where to put them. Derek finally grabbed his hands and put them on his own chest. Reid curled his fingers into Derek's muscles and marveled at how soft the skin was.

They kissed for some time that way; gentle and tentative, hesitantly exploring, getting used to lazy tongue caresses while their hands explored angles and planes so different from their own. They did nothing else that day, for neither man had ever felt an attraction for another man before, and the situation was overwhelming in its implications. Finally, after an interminable amount of time doing the normal courting things – weaved through cases and social functions at work – the men came together. Lovemaking with Derek Morgan was an amazing experience, and Reid felt his body responding to the memories his mind was reliving.

Unfortunately, Reid was pulled from his thoughts first by a shrill clang from the kitchen, followed by a darkly muttered epithet, and then the unexpected sound of knocking at his apartment door. Reid looked over his shoulder at Derek, who came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of liquor and a question on his face.

_Who could it be at this time of day, at this time of year?_

Reid had no answer to these questions, so with a shrug of his shoulders he went to the apartment door. Opening it, he felt a mixture of joy and trepidation at the petite blond on the other side of his threshold.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was nervous as she waited for Reid to open the door, although she struggled to understand why. She brought a peace offering, in case she was interrupting his much-cherished alone time. She was lucky and was just getting to the bakery as they were serving the last customers of the day. Still, Reid could be an enigma, and she hoped to explore aspects of him that he kept hidden from her. Who knows? Maybe even the Christmas spirits would look kindly on her and give her a Christmas kiss she could ruminate on later.

"JJ," Reid coughed to clear his throat, "are you ok?" Behind him, he could hear Derek had gone silent in the kitchen. They had not talked about what would happen if anyone on the team had found out about them. He focused his attention back to JJ, taking in her form in her cream colored slacks and deep red sweater. Her hair was up in the French twist she had worn for work. The trench coat she was wearing hid her curves well, but he knew they were there. He observed them often enough. The desire to reach out and grab her hips, drag her inside, and kiss her senseless took him by surprise. He willed himself to keep his eyes on her face.

JJ smiled at Reid's statement of concern. It was typically Reid to worry about her, and if he offered to let her bury herself in the navy blue cotton of his sweater, she would probably let him. He didn't, so she took a deep breath and met his gaze full on. "I'm fine, I just…didn't want to be alone, Spence. Christmas Eve and all that." Spencer had not moved, and JJ chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, then held up her peace offering. "I brought a couple of treats from your favorite bakery." She raised her arms and swung the bag from side-to-side at his eye level.

Reid's countenance flashed an emotion – uncertainty? – but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. He stepped back and widened the door to his apartment so that JJ could enter. She brushed against him as she passed him, and was surprised when she felt Reid gently guiding her forward with his hand on her lower back.

JJ took a deep breath, glad to be in a warm, safe space for Christmas Eve. Her brain registered two smells simultaneously: cinnamon and a man's cologne. Out of habit, JJ's eyes swept the room to gain whatever intelligence she could, but found nothing that didn't scream Spencer. Still, Reid usually talked nonstop the moment she walked in the door, and he was very quiet as he came to stand next to her. She turned to him.

"Spence, am I interrupting something?"

"Not exactly, no," he shook his head a little and smiled shyly down at JJ. "You're always welcome here. I'm glad you're here," his voice sounded a little forced even to his own ears.

"I am. Interrupting something." Jennifer, embarrassed, realized that she had barged in on Reid and clearly he was entertaining someone. Her stomach dropped when she thought, _what if his dad is here? I'm standing here wanting a hug and he's trying to make amends with his father. I need to leave…_now. "I'm going to go, and I guess I'll see you in a couple of days, ok? Merry Christmas, Spence."

JJ reached up and pecked Reid on the cheek. He was so stunned by the contact – how could lips be that soft anyway? – by the time it occurred to him to move, JJ was trying to figure out the deadbolt locks on the apartment door. He mumbled to himself and followed her; he did not want her to leave. He wanted to keep looking into her bright eyes, laughing at her jokes, and most of all, he wanted to feel her lips on him again. The only way that would happen is if he asserted himself a bit more. He and Derek had been working on that, and Reid knew that he would have to make the first inclinations here, too, if he wanted JJ to stay.

"JJ, wait." He was behind her in a couple of strides.

She briefly looked at him over her shoulder, and shook her head. "No, it's…it's ok. I shouldn't have come without calling first." The final lock gave way and she opened the door.

The only thing that stopped JJ from leaving was Reid's hand against the door, pushing on it so she could not pull it open further. She looked up at him, confusion plain in her gentle features.

"Don't leave, Jen," his voice was rough and low, and Reid moved closer to JJ. He didn't stop until his lips were almost touching her ear. "I want you…" he deliberately strung out the words and reveled in the shiver that passed through her form, "…to stay with us tonight."

JJ felt the air around her constrict with Reid's words. Did he know what he was doing to her? Probably not, she quickly decided. This was _Spencer_ after all; part of his charm was that he was sexy without knowing he was sexy. Being this close to him, though, she could not deny that he was very male. Her fingers let go of the doorknob as Reid closed the door and herded her back into the living room. He moved out of her personal space when he was satisfied that she no longer wanted to leave.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get you a drink." Reid intended to talk to Morgan before JJ realized _who _was in his apartment with them, but as JJ's hands reached up to unfasten her trench coat, he saw her fingers tremble. Something in him broke at the sight of her uncertainty and nervousness, and he went to her. Standing in front of her, Reid slowly covered her fingers with his own.

JJ looked up sharply. She was still trying to figure out what Reid was up to when his touch knocked her back to reality. She hadn't even heard him move back to her. Her face flushed and she tried to step out of Reid's reach. How had her visit gone from zero to 70 so fast? JJ needed to gain a little of her control back, or she would not handle this situation well. She had no idea what had gotten into her innocent, shy friend, but she wasn't sure she could deal with it. The look in his eyes as he simply watched her was far from innocent.

JJ neatly stepped around him and, giving herself a firm pep talk, willed her fingers to work the buttons so she could remove her coat. All of a sudden, it was way too hot in the small area. She went to the window, leaning against the cool glass. She took a deep breath and released it when she heard Spencer's footfalls retreat to the kitchen.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan had been listening intently to what had been transpiring in the adjacent room. From the kitchen, he could hear Reid's surprise at JJ's arrival, and then the silence that overtook the space once she said she was leaving. He had assumed that JJ did leave after he heard the _snick_ of the door and the locks, but then his lover had offered his hospitality and a drink, and Morgan knew that somehow Reid had convinced JJ to stay.

She probably had no idea that Morgan was Reid's "guest." He knew there was no way she could know about the two men; they were so careful. No obvious looks, no innuendo, hell, they didn't even work out together. As Morgan put the finishing touches on the egg nogs set on the counter, he heard Reid behind him. A second later, Reid had wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist, and then his head was on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan leaned into the young scholar, feeling his back touch Reid's torso.

"Three glasses, Derek?"

Morgan shrugged; _he_ certainly wasn't leaving, no matter what his lover felt for the young blonde.

As he had worked in the kitchen, Morgan tried not to consider what _he_ felt for the young blonde, although the thought of the three of them having a Christmas Eve to remember had its own appeal. Derek was attracted to JJ, and his feelings for her had grown into something much more than affection and way past admiration. At the same time, he had always known that Spencer wanted her, even loved her, and he did not want to stand in the way of the obvious mutual magnetism. He wondered if Reid would be different with a woman than he was with him. If he would be slower, tenderer, more in control, rather than being consumed by the raw passion the two men shared.

Morgan could easily picture the three of them together, and it scared him. He was unsure of how JJ would react, but he knew some of his hottest fantasies would be realized if she was open to it. One thing was for sure, they would have to take it one step at a time, and he would have to push Reid to go after what he wanted.

"Reid, what do you want to happen here?" Morgan kept his voice even and noncommittal.

"I…I'm not sure. Just didn't want her to leave." Reid bit his lip. He didn't want Morgan to think that if JJ were in the picture, Morgan would be out of it.

"I think you know what you want, pretty boy. And, I think you should go after it."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she _does_?"

Morgan chuckled and leaned his head back against Reid's shoulder. "Reid, we have talked about this. There are no certainties in life; you just have to ask for what you want. Demand it, if necessary, and see what the response is."

Derek turned in Reid's arms and took Spencer's face in his hands. Eyes wide, Reid nodded, then whispered, "Don't leave, Derek. I don't want this without you. God help me, but I can't do this without you."

Morgan shushed him and ran his thumb along Reid's lip. Spencer leaned in and their mouths met in a lingering, sweet kiss. Their mouths moved unhurriedly, brushing back and forth against one another.

"Hey Reid, do you have a…" JJ's words and her gasp dumped cold water on the intimate moment between the two men. They pulled apart to see JJ standing at the kitchen's threshold, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide, and a very becoming blush rising to her cheeks.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ had decided that she would stay. Reid was her friend, and maybe he even needed her to help smooth things over with his dad. She finished unbuttoning her coat and slipped it off in the living room. As she set it on the couch, she realized the bottom hem was coming undone. JJ followed Reid from the direction he had come, hoping he had scissors or a sewing kit she could use.

JJ couldn't hide her surprise at the scene before her. Reid's dad wasn't here. Morgan was here. Reid and Morgan were _kissing_. Reid and Morgan were still in one another's arms, even as they looked at her. Spencer's face betrayed his fear and desire; Derek's countenance was a careful mask, as if he were steeling himself for her reaction.

_I guess this explains a lot_, JJ thought. Her heart sank when she realized Spencer would never be interested in her because he was already interested in one of her best friends. _Now the holidays are complete._

Out loud, she said, "Hey, Derek. I'm sorry to intrude. I thought Spence's dad was here. I didn't mean to interrupt." There, that sounded good. Adult. Polite. As if she saw her two coworkers kissing like this every day. She crossed her arms in front of her and tried not to fidget.

Morgan disentangled from Reid and grabbed a glass of egg nog. He walked up to JJ, invading her personal space as Reid had done, and brushed a lingering kiss on her cheek. He moved back a bit and held up the glass.

"Have a drink, Jayje. You look like you need it." His eyes were playful and twinkling, and JJ visibly relaxed beneath his gaze. He flashed her a brilliant smile when she smirked at him. Derek Morgan, handsome as ever in a black turtleneck and jeans, seemed unfazed and in control.

She took the glass with both hands, afraid she would drop it, and looked between the two men. Reid grabbed the remaining glasses off of the counter, and crossed the kitchen. He handed Derek a glass.

"Toast to Christmas Eve?" Spencer requested lightly. He rocked back and forward a few times on his heels. JJ smiled at him. He was still Reid, and that put her at an immeasurable ease. Morgan's low voice pulled her from her thoughts. His eyes locked with hers as he gave the toast.

"To Christmas magic and hopeful wonder; to love and trust and all that slumbers."

JJ could feel her cheeks coloring again, and she gently clinked her glass with the others. Morgan's words were not provocative – she wasn't even sure what they meant – but the tone of his voice and the look in his eye had never been directed at her before. It aroused her and frightened her at the same time. She had to put some space between herself and the men. Dropping her gaze, JJ mumbled something about the bathroom and quickly left the kitchen.

She took a deep breath when the bathroom door closed behind her. _This isn't happening_, she thought, looking at herself in the mirror. It's not possible that Morgan just looked at her like he wanted to eat her for dinner. It's not possible that Reid is standing too close and stealing her ability to think rationally.

And yet, here she was: locked in Reid's bathroom because she could not face the men who were seducing her without trying. Maybe without meaning to. She would just have to relax. She would stay for one glass of egg nog, and then politely excuse herself. Then she could go home and cry into her pillow. Yes, that was a good plan.

She turned on the cold water and was just splashing it on her face when a knock on the bathroom door startled her. JJ reached blindly for a towel and knocked over the soap dish. It made a hard _crack_ sound against the tile and broke in two pieces.

The knock came again, followed by, "JJ, it's Spencer. Are you ok? Open the door, please."

_Oh, crap. _"I-I'm fine, Spence. Just knocked over the soap dish, ow!" The dish had a jagged edge that pushed into her skin when she tried to grab it.

"Jen, I'm coming in." A second later, Reid was kneeling beside her on the floor, her hand in his as he inspected the damage.

"It's ok, just a little cut," JJ tried to pull her hand back but Reid held firmly to her wrist.

"Don't move. Let me see," the determined look in his eyes made her protests die away. He softly _tsked_ her clumsiness. He realized he was partly to blame. Looking at her carefully, he said, "I'm sorry, Jen."

"For what?" she whispered it so quietly he more read her lips than heard her speak.

"What you saw in the kitchen. I…"

"You don't have to explain that."

"Yes, I do. I wanted to tell you; you walking in on us was not how I planned to tell you."

"Spence, it's ok. I barged in tonight and, anyway, love is love. You should take it where you find it." JJ's heart broke even as she said the words, and she could not help the tears that leaked from her eyes. His tenderness was more than she could handle, knowing she would never have more from him.

"Please don't cry. I don't know what to do when you cry," the hand that was not holding JJ's hand came up to cradle her face. She nestled into his hand, enjoying the warmth and comfort. When she opened her eyes, Reid's face was so close she could feel his breaths. He smelled like the egg nog, cinnamon and rum.

"Spence, if you don't mean it, please don't. I can't handle it tonight," she moved closer, too, all the while a voice in her head screamed at her that Morgan was still around and they should not be doing this.

"Shh, Jen, I've got you." With those words, Reid touched his lips firmly to hers. She made a sound that crossed between a sigh and a sob, and he slanted his mouth over hers to take her deeper, get her closer.

JJ clung to Reid's sweater, allowing him to deepen the kiss and finally understand the desire she kept from him. Their tongues tentatively met, then stroked and taunted. JJ's head was swimming and her heartbeat thundered in her ears, but still she held fast to Reid. After a long few minutes, they pulled away for oxygen and rested their foreheads together.

"Don't leave, JJ," the words were not a request.

"What about Morgan?"

"What about me?"

JJ jerked up in surprise at the smooth-as-liquid-chocolate voice. Morgan stood looking down at them. His face was once again a mask, giving away nothing, and JJ scrambled to her feet. Reid followed suit somewhat slower.

"Morgan, I, I don't, oh gosh," she covered her face with both her hands. "I need to go." She tried to move past them, but Spencer and Derek closed the space between them. Reid put an arm around JJ, and Morgan blocked her path. She gazed at him wearily.

"Do you think I'm mad, JJ?" He lifted her chin with his finger. "I'm not angry. However, I do think we need to talk." He gave Reid a pointed look. "_All_ of us need to talk."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Twenty minutes later, after the soap dish had been cleared away, egg nog glasses had been gathered, and blankets had been commandeered, the three BAU agents sat in Reid's living room. JJ was curled against one side of Reid's couch, with Reid on the other end and Derek sitting in the leather "man chair" on the other side of JJ. She once again readjusted the blanket she and Reid were sharing, aware of Derek's searching eyes on her.

"JJ, look at me," Derek paused. "Please?"

She met his gaze.

"This is a lot to take in, and I get that. It was a surprise for Reid and I, too. I've never been attracted to another man before. But we are figuring it out day to day. The only rules about this are rules against it, so we're just exploring what feels good for us for now. Does that make sense?"

She nodded.

Derek shook his head. "No, JJ, I need you to talk to me. Out loud. I need to hear your voice."

JJ looked at Reid a moment, then looked at Morgan. "Yes, Derek. I get it."

Morgan and Reid shared a look. Morgan was going to have to be the one to feel JJ out on this; she already knew how Reid felt. Now it was time for him to come clean.

"Spencer and I are used to…shall we say, going against the norm. But I want you to understand something else." Derek lifted out of his seat and kneeled down in front of JJ. His height put their eyes at the same level. "JJ, Spencer isn't the only man in this room who wants to kiss you tonight."

Her eyes widened, but she stayed still otherwise. Morgan decided to press on. "When I watched him kiss you, it touched me in a way I didn't expect." He reached for her hand, and still she was silent. "JJ? Talk to us, tell me what you're thinking."

His eyes were intense and focused on her, and JJ could not form words. She had seen Reid and Morgan kiss. Then, Reid had kissed her. Now, Morgan wanted to kiss her? She felt confused, and yet, images flashed in her mind of the three of them tangled up in one another. The images, combined with the intense stares of both men, turned her on in a way so very different from anyone else she had been romantic with. She had always thought Derek Morgan was handsome, but if she had this night with Derek and Spencer, it wouldn't be enough. Even as the two men were terrified that she would get up and leave, that option had left her mind when Reid kissed her. JJ knew if she walked out of his apartment now, she would always be haunted by "what ifs," and that just was not her style. She was being given her Christmas wish times two; the only question that remained was…what next?

"Jen, come back to us," Reid's arm came around her, his body giving heat to hers as he scooted closer. He readjusted the blanket. "I can see the cogs moving, but we can't read your mind." Reid cupped her face, turning her to face him, and gently brought his lips to hers for the second time that evening. He felt JJ's resistance, felt her almost pull away, and held her in a slightly tighter grip to keep her from withdrawing. Now that he had had a taste of her, he wanted to coax her barely-restrained passion from its hiding place.

JJ couldn't think with Reid kissing her. His tongue played lightly against her closed lips, wanting to be let in. She couldn't see Derek's face, but his words echoed in her mind. Then, as if he sensed her thinking about him, JJ felt Morgan inch closer. While Reid's tongue beckoned her to give in to him, Derek lifted the blanket and bunched it on Reid's lap, then moved JJ's legs apart so he could scoot between them. He squeezed the hand JJ still had fisted in her lap, and ran his other hand up and down her thigh.

JJ broke the kiss with Reid, resting her forehead in his neck as she breathed fresh oxygen into her lungs, and then she looked at Morgan. He still knelt on the floor, still gently caressed her skin through her slacks. JJ felt more than saw he was restraining himself. The tension in his form screamed out at her, and she realized he was waiting for her to let him in. She freed up her hands from the death grips they had on Reid's sweater and Morgan's hand, and put them lightly against Derek's chest. She could feel the hammering of his heart through his turtleneck.

JJ licked her lips, watching his eyes darken at the action. Her stomach tingled and she felt heady at her body's response to him. "Derek…" she whispered his name, with every intention of telling him how much she wanted him and would he _please_ just kiss her already, but he gave her a silly smile and shook his head.

He caressed her face with the knuckles of his hand, feeling the soft, downy hairs that always intrigued him, and then settled his hand behind her neck. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss, and obeyed the gentle tug against her neck that brought her forward the remaining millimeters.

The first meeting of their lips was a ghosting caress, but the minute Derek started to pull back, JJ gripped his shoulders, stopping him so she could kiss him fully. It was not JJ's style to be aggressive, but she put enough pressure on their joining mouths so that Morgan would know she didn't want him to stop. And he seemed to get the message quickly. Morgan groaned into the kiss, then opened his mouth. She followed suit, and felt the heat of his tongue. He was seductive with his kisses, teasing her with varying pressure, then mimicking an ancient dance with his tongue. It left her breathless, and as they broke the kiss to regain equilibrium, JJ was embarrassed to note that she had been clinging to Morgan. She made her fingers release themselves.

Morgan, however, would not have it, and he reached for her hands as she unwound them from his sweater. "Oh no, baby. You don't get to retreat from me. If I haven't been clear enough already," he said lowly as his eyes chased hers so she would look at him, "you have two men here who want to make you feel very good tonight. Let us, JJ."

JJ closed her eyes and let his words carry her to the pleasure-filled heaven where all of her desires were satisfied. She slid her hands from between his larger ones, caressed up his arms, and then landed again on his shoulders. Finally giving in to him, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"That's it, Jen, relax. You're safe with us." Reid leaned in, nuzzling the side of JJ's neck that he could reach. Part of him could not believe that this was actually happening. He rubbed her back in wide circles and was pleased to feel the muscles release beneath his long fingers. He and Morgan would have to take this slow and easy if they did not want to scare the petite blond off, but as the men's eyes met above JJ's head, Reid saw his determination and arousal mirrored in Derek's.

JJ concentrated on breathing, and what she was breathing in was Derek Morgan's essence. He wore a subtle, masculine cologne, and beneath that she could smell _him_. She let the smell conjure up a thousand instances when she was close enough to him to appreciate his handsome form and his dominant presence. There was no doubt in her mind: in the past years and perhaps many more going forward, he and Reid had been her safe harbor. They had seen her at her most vulnerable, and there was no going back from that. Even if the men snuggling close to her had not yet acknowledged it, this was her truth.

And that truth is what spurred her into action.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid had no idea what to do next. His lips lightly skimmed JJ's neck, and he relished the feeling of being close to her this way. His hands had stopped circling her back as he got lost in his thoughts, and when JJ surprised him by wriggling out of his and Morgan's embrace, his face clearly showed his disbelief. His eyes shot to Derek's as she stood up and took three steps from the couch. _What did we do wrong?_

JJ's sultry laugh put him at ease. "I think I'd like to get more comfortable." She gestured to her work clothing. "My go-bag is in the trunk of my car; I'm going to grab it."

Reid stood, saying a little too quickly, "I'll walk with you."

Morgan chuckled, but JJ's smile was genuine. "Thanks, Spence." JJ grabbed her car keys from the table she had thrown her purse on, and Reid trailed closely behind her.

When the apartment was silent, Morgan smiled and shook his head. This evening definitely promised to be a Christmas Eve to remember. He went into the kitchen, threw the glasses in the sink, and put the perishables in the refrigerator. As he finished prepping the coffee pot for the next morning, he heard Reid and JJ come back in. He was glad to hear they were both laughing.

A moment later, Reid's tall form filled the kitchen space. Morgan just stood looking at him until Reid blushed and no longer met his eyes.

"You ok, pretty boy?"

"Yeah," Spencer swallowed thickly. "It's just…what are we doing? What's going to happen?"

Morgan shook his head, and hooked his finger through Reid's belt loop. When Reid's hips met Morgan's, both men groaned.

"JJ cares about you, pretty boy. Just do what comes naturally."

"And you?" Reid's hands framed Derek's hips, grasping his shirt lightly.

"Did I not make myself clear in there?" Derek gestured with his head at the living room.

"Yes, I just…wanted to make sure this is ok."

"Come here," Morgan framed Reid's face with his hands and drew the scholar closer to him. "This is very ok." Their lips touched gently, then backed away, then met again. By the time JJ joined them, the two men were fully making out. JJ watched them, their hands exploring unabashedly, their hips unconsciously grinding against one another, and Reid's head thrown back as Morgan traced the roped muscles of his neck with his tongue.

"I have got to stop meeting you guys like this," she said as she made herself step forward. JJ did not want to admit how watching the two of them together made her feel. The passion they clearly had for one another was beautiful to behold.

Morgan and Reid kissed gently, one final time, and then turned to look at JJ. Morgan frowned. "I thought you were going to get comfortable."

JJ blushed. She had everything in her go-bag except a pair of sweats. "I thought so, too, but I just had field clothes in the bag." She shrugged and offered a smile. "I just threw my bag in the living room."

Morgan shook his head. "Follow me; I'm sure I have something in my duffle bag." He moved past JJ, grabbing her hand as he did so. He led them both into Reid's bedroom.

Morgan fumbled around in his bag for a few minutes and then held up a sweatshirt in triumph. He turned to face JJ, handed her the sweatshirt, and was about to leave the room when the look on her face stopped him. She bit her lip, and suddenly seemed so small compared to the space around them. He knew that look; now that she had had a few moments to separate herself from her desire, she was feeling unsure and insecure.

"You ok?"

JJ looked up at him and nodded slowly. How could she explain to him that taking in the sight of Reid's bedroom made the implications of her standing there with Morgan very real?

Derek did not know what to say to her to make her feel more comfortable, but it was clear he would have to do something. She was clutching the sweatshirt for dear life. Chuckling to himself, he moved behind JJ.

"What are you…" she began.

"I'm helping you get comfortable." With that, Derek carefully began removing the bobby pins that held her French twist in place. JJ's tresses fell in waves, and she closed her eyes as his hands worked to gently free her hair. When he was finished, he massaged her scalp. JJ's moan of satisfaction went straight to his groin, and Derek smiled. He stepped closer to her, put his arms around her waist, and brought her against him. He did not feel tension in her any longer; instead, she easily leaned into him and let her head fall against his shoulder.

JJ immediately loved the sensation of being wrapped in Morgan's arms. They stayed like that for some minutes, and then Derek spoke, "Get comfortable, princess. You don't have anything to prove to us." He punctuated his statement with a gentle kiss to the skin of her shoulder.

JJ smiled and nodded, then stepped away from Morgan. When she heard the door close behind her, she turned around as saw that he had left her to change. JJ couldn't decide if she was disappointed or glad that he did not offer to undress her, but she shook her head and slipped off her shoes, slacks, and blouse. She pulled Morgan's sweatshirt over her head, leaving her powder pink camisole on beneath it. She found a pair of Reid's boxers, and even though they reached her knees, they were comfortable. Finally, JJ ran a brush through her hair to get the tangles out of it, pleased that the French twist had made waves in the usually-straight locks.

When she rejoined Morgan and Reid, they were talking softly on the couch. The men appeared relaxed and comfortable. Reid had a beer in his hand, and Morgan had a glass of amber liquid. She eyed it questioningly.

"Amaretto," he said, by way of explanation, and then took a sip.

"Would you like a glass of wine or anything?" Reid couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the sight of her. JJ was swimming in the clothes she was wearing, but, he noted, they were his and Derek's clothes, and he could think of little else besides what she was wearing underneath the garments. He shifted on the couch.

"I think I'd like some Amaretto." She turned toward the kitchen, but Derek stood up before she could move more than two steps.

"I'll get it for you," he stood close to her. "Just go get comfortable with Reid," this he said with a voice an octave lower than his usual tone. JJ nodded, trying to ignore the goose bumps that his voice raised on her skin, and she walked over to Reid.

He had repositioned himself on the couch so that one leg was stretched across the seats and one leg was resting off the side. His sock-covered foot caught her attention and made her smile, and then he patted the cushion in the V of his legs and her mouth went dry.

"Come sit, Jen."

She took the hand he offered her, and she sat down where he indicated. When had she become so pliable, doing as the men bid without a thought of fighting them? She allowed Reid to adjust them, until she was snuggled close to him, with her back leaning against his chest and her feet kicked out the length of the couch.

Reid's arms came around her the minute he had her where she belonged. He could smell the shampoo and hairspray that she used, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you in my arms?"

JJ didn't know what to say; she shook her head.

"A long time, baby. A long time…I've had to wonder about how you would feel against me," he pulled her tighter to him and his hard length made her gasp. "I've wondered how you would kiss…" she turned her head and their lips sought one another out. "I've wondered how soft your skin would be…" at this, Reid slipped his hand beneath her sweatshirt, moved past the blockade of the camisole, and placed his hand against the heated skin of her taut stomach. Simultaneously, he fastened his lips to her neck, and felt her become liquid in his arms.

"God, JJ, you're beautiful." Morgan was suddenly beside them, and she opened her eyes, seeking out his familiar form.

But this Morgan was not one she had ever met before. The Morgan she worked with every day was always in control; this Morgan looked like he would devour her. His eyes were dark with desire, and his tongue played along his lip suggestively. JJ reached for him, wordlessly begging him to seduce her as Reid was doing.

Morgan dipped two fingers in the amber-colored Amaretto, and traced JJ's lips, painting them with the sweet, almond liqueur. Her tongue darted out to taste first the Amaretto and then Derek's fingers. She suckled the fingertips offered to her, and was pleased when Derek groaned. He placed the glass on an end table, and then returned to his lovers.

"Spence, please," JJ arched against him as he worked his hand up her torso. He rolled the responsive flesh with his fingers and smiled over her head at Derek when she mewled at the pleasure.

"Kiss me, baby," Derek murmured, leaning into Reid and hungrily meeting his mouth. Derek's hand joined Reid's underneath JJ's sweatshirt, and the men fondled her while they kissed one another.

JJ had never been so turned on in her life. She shifted so she had a better view of Derek and Spencer, marveling at the heat and passion she witnessed. Reaching out, she ran one hand along Derek's back and one up Reid's chest.

At her touch, the men separated and looked at her. She smiled at the twin gazes filled with passion and need. "Maybe we should move to the bedroom," JJ winked and scooted up and off the couch. Reid and Morgan moved to follow her, when she suddenly turned around to face them. Deliberately, she grabbed the boxers and shimmied them off of her hips, then pulled the sweatshirt off. JJ now stood before them in her powder pink camisole and matching panties.

Reid swallowed and Derek smiled a predatory smile, moving forward as JJ walked backward toward Reid's bedroom. Morgan pulled off his turtleneck and undershirt as they went, and Reid's sweater and jeans soon completed the breadcrumb trail of clothes to his room.

As they crossed the threshold into the room, the ambient lighting cast JJ in a soft glow and neither Morgan nor Reid could resist her slender form. Morgan took her in his arms, his hands splayed across her back, then moved to her shoulders as Reid's arms came around her from behind.

"I think I'm going to die," JJ threw her head back against Reid as Morgan pulled the straps of her camisole down, bunching the fabric at her waist and revealing her flesh to him.

"No, baby, you won't die from this," Morgan chuckled knowingly as Reid murmured in her ear. From that point forward, the two men worked in tandem to bring JJ and themselves a little yuletide magic.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When they all came back to earth, Derek was between Reid and JJ, and two sets of hands caressed him.

"I've never seen you that intense before. Are you ok?" Reid asked once he saw Derek's eyes open. Morgan reached for the scholar and drew him in for a long kiss.

"I'm fine," he said as Reid settled against him again. The butterfly touches of JJ's fingers on his torso drew his attention to her. "JJ, you're an amazing woman."

She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for knowing what I wanted, what I needed." JJ yawned and then she too was snuggling against Derek's side.

"Merry Christmas," Morgan said to his lovers, who were falling asleep on either side of him.

JJ was the one who responded. "Merry Christmas. I don't know about you two, but I got my Christmas wish this year."

**Sorry this took ages and ages to finalize, but I decided to rework this story and the others I have posted here. For more details, please see my profile page. Thank you, and reviews welcome!**


End file.
